


Drooling

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki Inktober 2018 [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Other, is this a monster?, loki doesn't know what to with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: He was lying on his back on the floor, drool dripping in his face.Loki swallowed as he stared back in those yellow eyes.





	Drooling

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated (or tried at least) in Inktober. This is the collection of those short drabbles.

He was lying on his back on the floor, drool dripping in his face.

Loki swallowed as he stared back in those yellow eyes. “Uh, if you could just-” he started and moved his upper body to get up, but the beast growled at him, baring its sharp teeth menacing.

Loki’s eyes grew wide and he laid his head back on the floor. “This is really uncomfortable, if I could just-” and Loki shifted under the weight of the beast that was upon him but it growled again and this time it put its head closer to Loki’s face.

He could smell the foul breath coming from it’s maw, more drool dripping on his face and the God pulled a disgusted look. “Alright, alright!” he exclaimed resigned, “I yield!”

The beast however didn’t seem impressed by the words - it could probably not even understand him - and it just put its snout closer and seemed to sniff Loki’s face. “You recognize me now?” he asked the beast hopeful but all he got in response was a low growl which emanated from deep within the creature.

Loki tried to relax as the beast still lay on top of him. This was ridiculous! Was he not a God? Was he not the Sower of Discord? Loki the Trickster? Father of monsters! Yet he lay here pinned to the floor while some furry monster was drooling all over his face and armor. Was he himself not such a monster that he could repel other monsters?

The creature on top of him had started to relax as Loki had relaxed even though his mind was anything but composed. The creature had gone down through its front paws and was now lying on Loki’s chest, its tongue sticking out while it seemed to pant, more saliva dripping from it.

He really needed a thorough shower after this!

Loki decided to take the risk and he shifted under the beast’s weight, but the moment he did so it growled menacing again, baring yellow teeth, and Loki receded.

Suddenly he heard a door open and the beasts ears perked up.

“Fluffy? What are you doing?” exclaimed a surprised voice. “Get off him!” and at the human’s command the dog leaped of his chest and bounded happily to its owner.

“Loki, what are you doing here? Why was Fluffy lying on top of you?” the human asked puzzled while Loki propped himself up on his elbows.

“Surprise,” Loki grinned mischievous.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
